


No disponible.

by CherryVampire



Series: Iron-Spider love universe. [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: After endgame, Age Difference, Bottom Peter Parker, Bucky Barnes Feels, Endgame doesn't happened in this house, Hurt/Comfort, Jelous Peter, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter is seventeen, Smut, Tony is forty something, Top Tony Stark, Underage Peter Parker, Underage Sex, no beta we die like man
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-08 18:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryVampire/pseuds/CherryVampire
Summary: Sí, Peter tiene diecisiete años y su novio es treinta años mayor que él… pero eso no le impide saber lo que quiere. Y en ese mismo momento quiere dejarle en claro a Steve Rogers que Tony Stark… no está disponible.





	No disponible.

Peter sabía que Tony y Steve habían tenido algo… varios años antes. Sabía que Tony había sido el que había terminado con Steve e igual sabía cómo Steve no había estado contento con eso.

También sabía que Steve había decidido darle una oportunidad a James…

Entonces, ¿por qué mierda había comenzado a coquetear con su maldito novio?

El cuello de Spiderman casi se quiebra debido a la fuerza con la que lo giró cuando sus sentidos aumentados captaron el “ _¿Nueva armadura? Un poco más ajustada y sería un problema, ¿no crees?”_ de Steve -maldito- Rogers después de una misión.

_-¿Qué mierda?... -_ susurró Peter.

La audacia de Steve Rogers era tremenda…

[#]

Steve entornó los ojos en dirección a la pareja de hombres que bajaba aquel auto deportivo anaranjado que Tony tanto adoraba.

No podía escuchar lo que hablaban desde donde se encontraba, cerca de la entrada de uno de los edificios donde guardaban equipamiento; pero pudo observar la sonrisa que se dibujó en la cara del millonario gracias a algo, posiblemente gracioso, que había dicho el chico.

De haber girado su rostro para ver a Bucky, quien lo llamaba, antes, jamás habría notado la manera en que la mano de Peter se rozaba con la de Tony. La sonrisa desapareció rápidamente del rostro de Tony y marchó dentro del edificio detrás del chico.

No era la primera vez que veía las - _nada sutiles-_ muestras de coqueteo que el chico tiraba en dirección de Tony… y hasta había sentido un poco de lástima por el chico porque sabía que Tony no lo quería de esa manera…

Tony _no podía_. Además, sabía que el repentino enamoramiento del chico hacia su mentor no era nada más que algo platónico, alimentado por la enorme admiración que le tenía al otro y cómo este parecía haber llenado aquél hueco de paternidad que Peter tanto ansiaba.

Sabía que era algo que pasaría con el tiempo y se detendría de inmediato cuando Tony le dijera que nada iba a suceder… por muy cruel que eso fuera para el joven corazón de Peter.

Steve tenía algo en mente desde hacía varios meses…

Las cosas no estaban yendo muy bien con Bucky… al menos no de su parte. Amaba a Bucky… y en algún momento pensó que lo amaba como algo más que un hermano, pero después de todo lo que había pasado con él y Tony gracias a Bucky y cómo él había renunciado a Tony por James… se había dado cuenta de que no era esa clase de sentimientos los que tenía hacia el soldado.

E iba a terminar todo antes de que terminara lastimando demasiado a James… él no se merecía eso, bastante mierda había sufrido gracias a HYDRA.

Así que había comenzado a tantear el terreno con Tony… nada ostentoso, uno que otro cumplido, murmurado después de misiones, nadie más que ellos escucharía algo. Uno que otro roce de manos contra el brazo… incluso contra la pierna del millonario si se sentía con la audacia suficiente.

Tony nunca había comentado nada y su relación seguía tan cordial como había sido después de haber regresado a todo el universo a la normalidad.

Pero Steve no quería ser su “amigo” si eso es lo que su relación era ahora… Steve quería ser lo mismo que habían sido hacía unos años atrás, antes de que todo se jodiera.

Y estaba decidido a hacerlo.

[#]

Nadie sabía… eso era obvio.

Nadie sabía sobre su relación con Tony… bueno Happy se olía algo, pero ambos sabían que era demasiado fiel a Tony como para decir algo.

- _¿Qué sucede Peter? No eres el mismo chico hiperactivo de siempre…_ -murmuró Tony desde su lado en la parte trasera del auto.

-Nada… -murmuró Peter sin dejar de mirar los campos que siempre pasaban de camino al complejo.

Decidió el no seguir insistiendo… por ahora.

Pasaron las rejas de entrada del complejo y Happy aparcó frente a la entrada principal. Peter tomó su mochila rápidamente y abrió la puerta, dispuesto a meterse al complejo lo más rápido posible. Tony abrió su puerta con rapidez y rodeó el auto justo a tiempo para tomar el brazo de Peter.

-Peter, ¿qué demonios sucede, por qué estás molesto? –

El chico bufó.

-¿Por qué estoy molesto? ¿Es enserio Tony? –

-Joder no tengo idea de qué demonios he hecho ahora… -

Peter lo miró directo a los ojos por un momento.

-¿De verdad no tienes idea? –

-¡Peter por favor! –

El chico gruñó mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¿Qué tal si comienzas a decirle a Steve Rogers que sepa cuál es su maldito lugar? –

Tony sonrió juguetonamente.

-¿Steve?... Peter, ¿estás celoso de Steve? -bromeó.

-Eres un imbécil Tony… -y acto seguido se giró hacia la entrada del complejo, subiendo las escaleras rápidamente.

_Mierda. Mal momento._ Pensó.

El multimillonario se vio persiguiendo a su novio dentro del complejo.

-¡Peter!... ¡Espera! –Logró atraparle el brazo.

Peter se detuvo y lo miró con una seriedad no característica de él.

-Lo siento. Pero… ¿Steve? Ya habíamos hablado de esto, eso fue hace tantos años Peter, al menos siete. –

Peter bufó.

-Díselo a él porque al parecer no ha recibido el memorándum. Estoy harto de escuchar sus coqueteos sutiles y no sutiles después de las misiones, o después de una reunión o cuando se aparece en el laboratorio con alguna excusa idiota. De verdad Tony, estoy a nada de romperle la cara la próxima vez que comente lo ajustados que te gusta usar los jeans ahora. –

Para cuando terminó, Peter se encontraba casi jadeando debido a la furia. Tony no tenía ni idea de todo lo que le estaba diciendo. Nunca había puesto mucha atención a lo que Steve le comentaba directamente… al menos no después de terminarlo.

-Peter, cariño… de verdad no tenía ni idea. –

-Claro que no porque el bastardo está siendo muy sutil… -gruñó.

Tony suspiró y se acercó al chico, quien ahora tecleaba el código de entrada al laboratorio, presionando los números digitales con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-Peter… -murmuró mientras le tomaba el brazo y lo pegaba a él.

El chico levantó el rostro y lo miró fijamente. Podía notar el enojo, la tristeza e incluso la lejana inseguridad con solo mirarle los ojos.

-Peter… sabes que no siento nada por Steve, ¿verdad? –

Silencio.

-Peter… sabes que tengo problemas de dependencia así que si yo fui el que decidió dejarlo fue porque iba a ser algo definitivo. Y lo fue. ¿Acaso no te he demostrado desde hace casi un año cuánto te amo? –

Las facciones de Peter se relajaron.

-Te amo Peter. No tenía ni idea de todo eso que acabas de decirme, y eso es simplemente porque no le presto atención a lo que Steve Rogers haga… solo presto atención a lo que me interesa… -

Uno de los brazos de Tony le rodeó la cintura, pegándolo más a él mientras que una de sus manos le levantaba el rostro.

- _Y ahora lo único que me interesa eres tú cariño…_ -

-Oh Tony… -susurró Peter antes de dejar que el filántropo lo besara.

Peter dejó que Tony le tomara de la base del cuello mientras dejaba que su lengua experta se adentrara en su boca. Sus manos se colocaron en los hombros de Tony mientras dejaba que aquellas manos callosas que tanto le gustaban le levantara ligeramente la playera.

Peter no pudo evitar el ligero gemido que se escapó de sus labios sin querer. Tony se despegó de él y lo miró.

-Te amo Peter… y nadie me va a impedir seguirte amando por lo que me resta de vida. –

Peter pudo sentir como sus ojos de aguaban un poco.

- _Yo también te amo Tony… te amo muchísimo._ –

El millonario sonrió de lado.

-Entonces… _déjame mostrarte cuánto te amo bebé…_ -y acto seguido volvió a conectar sus labios en un beso cargado de pasión.

Tony colocó sus manos en los muslos de Peter, presionando las yemas de los dedos lo suficiente como para darle a entender a Peter que enredara sus piernas entorno a su cintura.

El chico dejó salir un chillido de sorpresa cuando sintió como Tony comenzaba a caminar hasta el elevador al fondo del laboratorio. Peter gimió cuando sintió como su novio lo estampaba contra la pared del elevador mientras le murmuraba a FRIDAY que los llevara al pent-house.

Tony le lastimó los labios de una manera deliciosa y comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras Peter jadeaba, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Tony y moviendo ligeramente sus caderas, buscando cualquier tipo de fricción entre ellos.

- _Vamos baby boy…_ -susurró Tony mientras lo dejaba en el piso y comenzaba a jalarlo en dirección al salón.

Peter se quitó la chaqueta y la arrojó a algún lado de la sala mientras Tony hacía lo mismo con la de su traje. Logró quitarle la camisa a Peter antes de que el chico se separara.

-¡Espera!... _Vamos a la habitación… vamos Tony…_ -gimió Peter mientras le jalaba del brazo… y vamos, él era débil… muy débil ante Peter Parker, ¿cómo podía decirle que no?

El millonario asaltó los labios de su novio apenas la puerta de la habitación se cerró y se escuchó el clásico sonido de los seguros colocarse. Con un movimiento rápido de sus manos logró desabrocharle el pantalón y colar una de sus manos dentro, acariciándole el miembro, sacándole un gemido a Peter.

- _Quítate la ropa. Obedece._ –

Peter casi suelta un gemido ante el tono autoritario de su novio. No se atrevió a desobedecerlo… _por ahora._

- _¡Tony!_ -gimió cuando las manos de su novio le apretaron el trasero antes de comenzar a desvestirse él.

- _Ya sabes qué hacer cariño…_ -exclamó Tony mientras una de sus manos se enredaba en los rizos cobrizos de Peter.

Tony casi se corre allí mismo simplemente de ver la cara que puso Peter antes de dejarse caer de rodillas frente a él, desabrochándole el pantalón del traje rápidamente, sacando su miembro para después darle un par de tirones antes de metérselo a la boca.

_La boca del chico era el cielo mismo…_

Peter chupó y lamió con maestría el miembro de Tony. Este jaló ligeramente el cabello de Peter mientras movía sus caderas entorno a esa preciosa boca, follándosela con gusto por un rato hasta que lo separó.

- _Oh cariño… voy a correrme si sigues haciendo eso con tu lengua._ –

Levantó a Peter del suelo y le limpió las lágrimas que había logrado sacarle… era una vista hermosa… _mejillas sonrojadas, labios rojos y ojos llorosos…_ y todo gracias a él.

Mierda como lo adoraba.

Peter jadeó cuando su novio lo aventó contra la cama, besándolo una vez más antes de comenzar a morderle el cuello, dejando marcas que probablemente durarían hasta el día siguiente mientras una de sus manos navegaba hasta su miembro, masajeándolo con maestría, sacándole gemidos y jadeos.

- _Tony… To… por favor…_ -suplicó.

El millonario sonrió de lado y se alejó de él un momento; revoloteando dentro del buró junto a la cama en busca del lubricante que siempre guardaban allí.

- _Joder Peter, te amo…_ -susurró mientras uno de sus dedos, cubierto de lubricante, comenzaba a hacer círculos entorno a su entrada.

- _Tony…_ -gimió Peter cuando sintió la presión característica de los dedos de su novio.

Peter era impaciente… pero Tony se aseguraba de prepararlo como debía… no quería lastimarlo.

- _Tony por favor… ¡Tony!_ -chilló.

- _Siempre tan impaciente cariño…_ -bromeó mientras una de sus manos le abría más las piernas, acomodándose entre ellas; otra de sus manos se alineó contra su entrada…

Gimió cuando sintió a Tony adentrarse en él… sus manos se aferraron contra los hombros de Tony cuando este comenzó a moverse después de unos minutos de dejarlo que se ajustara a él, con estocadas lentas, pero con la fuerza necesaria para sacarle algunos gemidos.

- _Te amo Tony…_ -jadeó Peter contra los labios de Tony mientras una de sus manos se enredaba entre los cabellos negros y su frente se pegaba a la de su novio.

De un momento a otro Peter comenzó a sentir _todo_ ; podía comenzar a escuchar los sonidos del jardinero cortando el césped en el jardín de la entrada, a Natasha mirando una telenovela rusa a escondidas de todos en una sala de juntas en al otro lado del complejo…

Podía sentir cada una de las estocadas de Tony, podía sentir los latidos del corazón de su novio, podía sentir como las sábanas se restregaban contra su espalda…

Todo se estaba volviendo demasiado… e iba a terminar con una sobrecarga sensorial si Tony seguía sosteniéndolo así.

De un momento a otro Tony pudo sentir como su novio comenzaba a revolverse en la cama, alejándose de él lo suficiente como para hacer que se detuviera un momento.

-Peter… ¿estás bien cariño?... ¿estoy haciéndote daño? –Peter pudo escuchar el tono preocupado de Tony a pesar de que estaba agitado.

El chico se había girado hasta quedar boca abajo, con el rostro enterrado en una almohada y el trasero levantado.

-¿Peter? –

-¡No!... _No estás lastimándome… solo… ugh… solo son mis sentidos… ya sabes… vamos Tony voy a volverme loco si no continuas…_ -Y acto seguido su novio volvió a mover sus caderas.

Y vaya que Tony sabía moverlas. Casi siempre Peter estaba al borde de una sobrecarga sensorial cada que tenían sexo… al principio le preocupaba demasiado el lastimar al chico, pero Peter le había calmado al explicarle cómo simplemente lo hacía sentir algo incómodo porque todo comenzaba a ser demasiado y como le costaba todo su esfuerzo el no correrse allí mismo.

- _Te vez precioso… ojalá pudieras mirarte Peter… con las piernas abiertas… abiertas para mí… sólo para mí…_ -

La charla sucia de Tony siempre lo afectaba demasiado… él tenía _algo_ para ella, siempre lograba calentarlo tanto.

- _¿Te gusta eso?... eh Peter…_ -murmuró Tony mientras el ritmo de sus caderas comenzaba a acelerarse.

- _¡AH! ¡oh Tony!_ -gimió Peter con fuerza cuando una estocada en particular dio en el nudo de nervios correcto, enviándole una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo el cual lo multiplicó por once.

- _Lo encontré cariño…_ -

Peter apretó la almohada bajo su rostro mientras soltaba gemido tras gemido, cada uno más agudo que el otro mientras las caderas de su novio se movían con maestría.

-¡OH TONY!... Sí… ¡Más fuerte!... _¡sí, oh Dios, sí!... Oh Tony…_ -

El millonario comenzó a morderle el cuello y la espalda, el calor alrededor de su miembro combinado con la fricción de las paredes de Peter comenzaba a ser demasiado. Sus dedos callosos se apretaron contra su cadera suave de Peter, probablemente dejaría marcas que serían visibles si utilizaba aquellos pantalones deportivos de cintura baja que tanto adoraba.

- _¡TONY!... mierda, yo… yo… ugh…_ -

Estaba cerca, Tony podía notarlo… lo conocía perfectamente bien.

- _Vamos cariño… córrete para mí dulzura… se bueno con papi y córrete para él…_ -

Peter gimió de nuevo y se levantó ligeramente, apretando las sábanas bajo sus dedos.

Tony sintió aquellos músculos contraerse en torno a él… luego escuchó los jadeos característicos que Peter hacía mientras se corría, manchando la sábana bajo su cuerpo.

- _Oh Peter… te sientes tan bien cariño…_ -

Peter gimió y se levantó lo suficiente como para girar el rostro y tomarle el cabello a Tony, estampando sus labios juntos, besándolo con lujuria mientras las caderas de su novio se volvían erráticas…

Tony dejó salir un gruñido contra los labios de Peter mientras se corría dentro de él…

Ambos jadearon mientras se dejaban caer uno junto al otro sobre la cama. Peter sonrió y se arrastró, aún temblando en ese blis post orgasmo, hasta recostar su cabeza en el pecho de Tony. Besó el pecho del otro mientras sentía sus dedos juguetear con su cabello.

\- _Te amo demasiado Peter Parker… jamás lo olvides._ –

El adolescente lo miró fijamente mientras se mordía el labio… segundos después suaves labios se pegaron contra los de él en un beso bastante casto considerando que estaban desnudos, en la misma cama y cubiertos de fluidos corporales.

- _Yo también te amo demasiado Tony… -_

La pareja se mantuvo despierta un rato más, hablando de todo y nada a la vez, compartiendo besos dulces y caricias llenas de cariño antes de irse a dormir de verdad. La cabeza de Peter yacía aún sobre su pecho y una de sus piernas se enroscaba con la suya.

Tony besó la frente de su joven novio antes de cubrirlos con las sábanas y dejar que Morfeo los llevara al reino de los sueños.

[#]

A la mañana siguiente FRIDAY los despertó diciendo como Pepper se encontraba muy molesta en la sala de estar ya que al parecer había olvidado enviarle unos documentos en día anterior.

Tony maldijo y Peter sonrió, levantándose de la cama y caminando hasta el baño donde comenzó a cepillarse los dientes en el lavabo junto al de Tony. Tony casi maldijo al ver como Peter se ponía justamente los pantalones deportivos de licra que se pegaban completamente a su trasero, haciéndolo lucir espectacular.

-¡HEY! -chilló Peter con tono de falsa ofensa cuando una de las palmas de Tony se estrelló contra su trasero, haciendo un sonido obsceno que retumbó en la habitación por un segundo.

El bastardo de Tony simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía como la pequeña mierda que era antes de besarlo una última vez y comunicarle que iría a ver a Pepper y que si no sabía de él en las próximas horas llamara a su abogado para que le cediera el poder de Industrias Stark.

Peter se carcajeó mientras se colocaba una playera del mismo color y material que el pantalón de licra azul marino; le informó que iría a entrenar un rato y que lo vería después.

Ambos tomaron distintas direcciones una vez afuera en el pasillo, Tony atravesando las puertas de cristal que lo llevaban a la sala y Peter hacia la izquierda, en dirección al gimnasio común en la siguiente ala del complejo.

[#]

Steve se encontraba levantando pesas cuando Peter entró al gimnasio.

-Hola chico. -saludó con cordialidad mientras dejaba la pesa especial en el soporte de vibranium.

-Buenos días Cap. -contestó Peter como si nada mientras dejaba la toalla que traía sobre los hombros en el final de las barras paralelas donde usualmente comenzaba a entrenar.

Los dos estuvieron en silencio unos minutos hasta que Steve habló.

-¿Has visto a Tony? –

Peter se tensó. _La audacia te este bastardo es tremenda._ Pensó.

-Probablemente esté tratando de salvar su pellejo de la Señorita Potts. –respondió mientras jalaba el final de su playera de licra.

Steve rió.

-Bien, lo buscaré más tarde. Gracias Que… -

- _¿Sabes que ya no está disponible?_ -interrumpió Peter con tono inocente.

Steve frunció el ceño y dejó las pequeñas pesas sobre el piso, girando su atención hacia el chico.

_¿Qué mierda?_

Steve no pudo evitar la expresión sorprendida que se talló en sus facciones al ver la espalda descubierta del chico. Peter se había quitado la camiseta y le daba la espalda mientras bebía de un termo blanco con el logo de Industrias Stark… tenía la espalda cubierta de marcas rojas y violáceas que subían hasta su cuello y desaparecían bajo la cintura del pantalón…

_Chupetones… chupetones y mordidas._ Hiló el cerebro de Steve en segundos.

Mierda. El chico había tenido una noche bastante agitada.

-¿Qué? -fue lo único que pudo hacer que su mente sacara de su boca.

Peter dejó la botella a un lado y se giró ligeramente… así pudo ver claramente los tremendos chupones que tenía en el lado derecho del cuello.

-Tony ya no está disponible Cap… puede dejar de ir detrás de él. –

-No sé a qué te refie… -

- _¿Se ven bien estos chupones, no?_ -dijo como si nada, moviendo la espalda frente a Steve como si modelara. - _¿Pero qué tal estos?... mucho mejor, ¿no?..._ -continuó, bajándose el elástico del pantalón un poco, dejando que Steve mirara los cardenales en forma de dedos sobre su cadera.

-Mira niño… no sé qué demonios estás… -

- _A Tony siempre le ha preocupado que la gente vea estas cosas… pero a mí me gusta, así los demás pueden ver como yo_ no _estoy disponible para nadie más… que no sea Anthony Edward Stark…_ -exclamó Peter con seguridad y un dejo de altanería y sarcasmo.

_No podía ser… ¿qué mierda tenía Tony en la cabeza? ¡Follarse a un niño de quince años!_

-¿Qué estás tratando de decirme Peter?, ¿Tony te hizo eso?, ¿Tony te tocó? –

El chico rodó los ojos y comenzó a secarse el cabello con al toalla.

-Antes de que empiece a gritar sobre cómo todo esto está mal y más mierdas innecesarias… quiero recordarle que la edad legal de consentimiento del Estado de Nueva York es de dieciséis años, tengo diecisiete por si no lo recuerda. –

La boca de Steve se abrió en una mueca de horror. ¿Qué mierda tenía Tony en la cabeza? ¡Se estaba follando a un adolescente del cual podría ser su propio padre! Era algo asqueroso…

-¡Peter! Esto… esto no está bien. Lo siento, siento romperte tu burbuja de felicidad pero… _no está bien_ … Tony no debería de estar poniéndote una mano encima… ¡Dios, eres un niño! –

-Uno que podría romperte el cuello si no deja de joder lo que es de él… -escupió, girándose hasta encarar a Steve, de frente.

-Peter entiéndelo. ¡No deberías de estar con Tony! Vamos… ya debiste de haberte dado cuenta de que tiene bastante mierda con la que lidiar, no es la persona más cuerda y sana del mundo. –

-¡ _Yo quiero estar con Tony_! -gritó.

-Peter… Oh Dios… esto es… Dios, Tony está demente… May tiene que saber esto, tiene que _detener_ esto. -

-May no está Steve. No lo ha estado en los últimos seis años… ahora vive en Italia con su nuevo marido y mis dos nuevos primos. Así que no te molestes… -

-Peter, por favor… _entiende…_ -

-¡No, _tú_ , entiende Steve! Esto no es algo que puedas arreglar o quitar de tu camino con tu hipócrita moralidad. –

Steve miró al chico con los ojos casi saliéndoseles de la cuenca debido a la sorpresa; jamás le había hablado de aquella manera.

-Para tu mayor información _esto_ no es algo temporal o de vez en cuando, es una relación sólida y estable desde hace ¡dos jodidos años Steve! Así que apreciaría si dejaras de tratar de reconquistar a _mí_ novio, quien, por si no lo habías notado, no quiere tener nada que ver contigo nunca más. Dios, estás con Bucky… estás con Bucky y coqueteas con mi novio a sus espaldas, tratas de recuperar algo que ya no es tuyo desde hace siete años, algo que no va a ser tuyo jamás… ¿no te da vergüenza Steve? Bucky te adora y tú simplemente quieres “reconquistar” a Tony mientras él te espera por las noches… que asco. -escupió con desdén.

Steve estaba atónito… ¿quién demonios se creía que era para hablarle así? Estaba cabreado, mucho… pero también avergonzado… porque Peter tenía razón; él había descubierto que no quería a Bucky de esa manera, pero quería seguir teniéndolo allí para él, seguro… por _si acaso._

Peter recogió sus cosas con rapidez y estaba por salir del gimnasio, pero se detuvo a la mitad del camino, optando por regresar y quedar frente a Steve, mirándolo con todo el odio que podía…

-Así que hazme un favor Steve… termina tu coqueteo idiota y aléjate de nosotros y de lo que no te importa o este _niño_ no dudará en partirte la jodida cara si te vuelves a meter en sus asuntos… porque escúchalo bien _Capitán… Tony Stark, ya no está disponible._ -exclamó con ira.

Y así, Peter salió del gimnasio… dejando a Steve atónito ante su comportamiento…

[#]

Días más tarde Steve confirmaría lo que Peter le había dicho aquél día en el gimnasio…

No simplemente había mirado como Iron Man atrapaba a Spider-man en el aire después de que fuera arrojado por uno de los villanos a los que combatían ese día, sino que también lo había sostenido con tal delicadeza antes de dejarlo en el suelo y golpear a otro atacante con uno de sus repulsores de energía.

Iron Man y Spider-man eran el dúo perfecto… _dentro y fuera de combate._

Justo al terminar la misión y cuando todos estaban de regreso al compendio… Steve fue testigo de como Tony, aún dentro del traje de acero, jalaba a Peter del brazo y estampaba sus labios juntos, lo había tomado tan de sorpresa que Peter había dejado caer la máscara que tenía en la mano y se paraba de puntitas para alcanzar a Tony, quien lo sostenía de la cintura con una mano mientras que la otra le sostenía el cuello.

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no le había dolido un poco.

A nadie parecía importarle que aquellos dos estuvieran en una relación… y eso lo perturbaba. ¿Acaso nadie tenía sentido común? ¿Acaso nadie se daba cuenta de lo malo que era esto? Peter era un adolescente por el amor de Dios.

Thor lo atrapó mirando a la pareja un día, cuando ambos habían conseguido un avance en la programación que estaban haciendo desde hacía días y Tony tiró los brazos en el aire en señal de triunfo, para después quitarse las gafas y besar a Peter quien sonrió contra sus labios. El Dios del trueno lo miró unos segundos y comentó casualmente que Peter estaba en la edad perfecta para contraer matrimonio y como él ya tenía un cargo importante en Asgard a esa edad.

Steve se contuvo de gritarle que estaban en Nueva York, no en Asgard.

Steve quería partirle el rostro a Peter cada que este hacía algo para restregarle en la cara lo mucho que Tony lo amaba…

Oh porque lo hacía… suficiente se lo decía.

Al final Steve desistió de todo, después de que escuchara por accidente como Tony le contaba a Rhodey cuánto amaba al chico, lo mucho que lo había sacado de la miseria y lo había formado en una mejor versión de sí mismo…

Steve sintió su viejo corazón detenerse cuando Tony le preguntó su opinión sobre _anillos de compromiso_.

Suspiró, resignado… aún tenía muchas cosas por resolver, empezando por sus propios sentimientos y emociones… pero al fin se había resignado a que el destino era una cosa muy curiosa… una cosa que le había restregado tantas veces que Tony Stark ya no lo amaba a él… ni siquiera pensaba en él como algo más que un compañero de equipo.

Tony Stark era feliz con ese chico de diecisiete años que había llegado a su vida cuando él se había ido, quien lo había hecho creer de nuevo en un sentimiento que creía no era capaz y digno de sentir, a quien amaba y adoraba incluso más de lo que alguna vez lo amó a él…

Tony Stark iba a pedirle matrimonio a ese chico de diecisiete años… _Tony Stark no estaba disponible._

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Yeeeei! Estoy muy feliz porque este es mi primer fanfic dentro del MCU y es ni más ni menos que del Starker, mi couple favorita. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí porque dejenme decirles una cosa, en esta casa aceptamos a un underage Peter Parker con Tony en sus cuarenta y tantos porque así como Peter puede meterse a patearles el trasero a los alienigenas también tiene el juicio suficiente para saber qué es lo que quiere y no dejarse manipular por nadie.
> 
> En esta casa apoyamos a un maduro y responsable Peter Parker. 
> 
> También tenía años, años, queriendo hacer un starker donde Steve tratara de reconquistar a Tony pero no lo conseguía.
> 
> En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo y se aprecian los comentarios y sugerencias :)


End file.
